


Trespassers

by hongpikachu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brotp, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, can also be counted as pre-relationship? who knows haha, hoshua, joshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu
Summary: it was something stupid but I'm glad i did it with you





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Person A and Person B both trying to break into the same place on the same night by accident, only to be chased by the police upon meeting and having to hide in a closet/cupboard/safe together until they leave.”
> 
> aka joshi being badass and cute

_ 23:00 _

 

The digits blink on Jisoo’s digital watch as he glanced on it before covering it with the sleeves of his sweater. He knows it’s late but he has to retrieve the textbook he left in one of the aquarium’s benches. At the moment he’s halfway into the place as he tiptoes, heaving a small sigh of relief.

 

He pauses to take a good look around the area, trying to recall which bench he left his precious math textbook on. “I’m pretty sure it’s here somewhere.” he mutters to himself, fingers lightly tracing the corners of the bench, trying to make out the surroundings with whatever dim light the aquariums provide. 

 

At the moment, he’s thankful that fishes don’t make any loud noises like the animals in the zoo, most especially if they see a human being that isn’t in a crowd. The aquarium is quite peaceful at this time of night, except for the fact that he’s fully aware that he’s trespassing to make sure he turns in his homework on time.

 

He doesn’t know if he’s being a lawbreaker or a dedicated student.

 

_ Maybe both,  _ he thinks with a dry chuckle.

  
  


_ 23:10 _

 

“Damned dare…” Soonyoung mutters under his breath as he strides on the hallways of the aquarium, marveling at the creatures behind the glass once in a while. To his dismay, the penguins were not in this area. 

 

_ ‘Within 9PM and 12MN, take a picture with the penguins. _ ’ The small wrinkle piece of paper in his hand bore the text and he laughs at himself silently, either of amusement or of the realization that this has to be one of the stupidest things he would do his entire life.

 

He’s reached the manatees, sharks, Nemos, Moby Dicks, but still no sign of fluffy Happy Feet critters and their cold home. “Where are these fucking penguins?” He whispered to himself out of frustration, sitting on the nearest bench and alone in the darkness.

 

“They’re at the other end of the aisle on the righ-”

 

“Holy shit!” They both screamed out in unison and covered their own mouths almost instantly.

 

“Please don’t tell my mom I cussed.” The other boy in the shadows whimpered. 

 

Soonyoung could only laugh.

 

_ 23:30 _

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Before Soonyoung could answer, a light was shone on them and they heard a couple of footsteps rushing to where they are. Jisoo froze on the spot in an instant, only to be tugged away by Soonyoung who shouted a “run.”

In an instant their pace has matched, running as fast as they could as far as to where their feet would take them, hand in hand in the fear of having the other one get caught or get left behind. Jisoo noticed the other boy laughing, which eased the anxiety he was feeling, and he laughed too.

 

Although the security guards are meters behind (thank god they’re gluttons for bagels, Jisoo managed), they were still far from the exit of the aquarium, and their feet have started to become tired, only realizing how huge the place is.

 

“In here!” This time, Soonyoung was the one being dragged as they were cramped inside a small room, which smelled like damp seaweed and lemon-scented soap solution.

 

“Seriously? The janitor’s closet?” Jisoo could only laugh and place his hand over Soonyoung’s, whispering a reply. “Let’s wait here til they go away.”

 

And so they did in silence, one keeping mum due to fear of being found out, and the other quiet as he silently relished the scent of the other’s palm on his face. When Jisoo slowly put his hand down, Soonyoung managed to speak softly.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Joshua. And you?”

 

“Hoshi. Are you American?”

 

“Just born and raised there, my parents are Korean. Are you Japanese?”

 

“Nope, I just really idolize that star in this anime I’m watching.”

 

Jisoo was about to speak until he heard the footsteps, taking out his phone to give them a dim light and showing the younger his index finger placed between his lips and nose.

 

Soon the sounds faded and they waited for a few seconds before opening the closet door, heaving a small sigh of relief at the breath of fresh air. They both headed cautiously to the exit, making sure that no guards are near the perimeter waiting for them, they ran as far ahead as they can, laughing their hearts out.

 

\--

 

_ 00:00 _

 

Both of them had drinks in hand and the dim glow of the moonlight and the street lamps highlighted their very own distinct facial features: Jisoo’s cat-like smile and doe-like eyes, and Soonyoung’s plump cheeks and small orbs that turn to crescents whenever they laugh.

 

“My Korean name’s Jisoo, Hong Jisoo. If you see a textbook with that name, please do tell me.”

 

“I’m Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung. How would I know how to reach you if I find it?” It all happened too fast but he could see the corner of Jisoo’s lips form into a small smirk at the question, and somehow, he found it endearing and attractive.

 

“I left an emergency contact along with the address. So if you do see it, I guess we’re meant to meet again.”

It was all amusing and so before they went opposite ways on the intersection, they shared a good laugh.

 

\--

 

_ 9:00 _

 

[SMS]

_ Unregistered Number _ _  
_ 9:00:36

“Jisoo? I found it! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ”

 

Attached on the message was a photo of the exact textbook he was looking for, and he couldn’t be any more excited that he replied to the message as fast as he could.

 

[SMS]

_ Joshua ᕕ(╯°□°)ᕗ _ _  
_ 9:01:03

“Great! Let’s meet at the aquarium after my class! :]”

 

[SMS]

_ Joshua ᕕ(╯°□°)ᕗ _ _  
_ 9:04:25

“And if you’re free til the afternoon we can have an Arakawa Under the Bridge marathon :]”

 

At this point, Soonyoung’s cheeks flared and became a shade of bright red, trying his best not to look startled in public.

 

[SMS]

_ Hoshi  _ _ ☆ _

9:05:24

“You know that anime?!?!?! Whoaaa! WE CAN BE GOOD FRIENDS!!! （○□○） ”

 

[SMS]

_ Joshua ᕕ(╯°□°)ᕗ _ _  
_ 9:06:13

“I can’t wait to talk about anime with you! xD See ya later, class is about to start. Don’t be late!”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i just wrote but thank heavens i made one for my OTP please support the weeb duo <3


End file.
